


Hotter than porn

by aboutbee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fisting, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Name-Calling, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboutbee/pseuds/aboutbee
Summary: Threesome with John x Sam x Dean. Underage Sammy gets sounded and fisted. Dean watches in awe. I'm bad at summaries.





	Hotter than porn

**Author's Note:**

> Sammy is underage, unspecified but I'm imagining 15-16. Everything is consensual and everybody has a safe word. This is my first fanfic nevertheless my first smut so be gentle! XD Also sorry for any mistakes there may be!

Sam arched off the squeaky motel bed as John was trying to insert the sound. John knew it stung so he was trying not to lose his temper but Sammy wasn’t helping himself. 

“Dean, hold him down” dean walked over to Sammy and held his hips down leaning up to kiss him.

“Doing so good Sammy” dean cooed “look so pretty for me and daddy. We’re gonna make you feel so good ok baby? Just a little bit longer” Sam nodded. 

“Wanna feel good Dee. Wanna be a good slut for you a daddy.” Dean moaned and kissed his little brother roughly. 

“You’re the best slut for us Sammy, don’t you worry about it. You wanna have your tummy pumped full of me and Daddy’s come tonight, huh, sammy? Want us to breed you like a bitch tonight? Make you bloated with our cum, huh baby?” Sam was shaking his head yes. 

“Please! Dee please breed me like your bitch. hnng, want it so bad! Please!” 

Dean ran a sooth hand down Sams face. 

“Shh baby, you can have that. But you have to be good right now ok? Let daddy put that bar in and then we’ll treat you so good ok baby?” Sam pushed his face into Dean’s palm, rubbing against it. John finally got the sound in and he looked down proudly. 

“Good boy Sammy. God you look so pretty for daddy.” 

He grabbed Sams face and kissed him roughly. A growl rising from his throat, possessiveness kicking in, no one was ever going to see his son vulnerable and open like this except him and Dean. No one.

John bit Sam’s ear lobe and whispered breathily, “You are my slut, my bitch, to breed and fuck whenever I want. Mine and Dean’s only, do you understand boy?” John smacked his ass, hard. 

Sam managed to squeak out a “Yes daddy!”

“Good boy.” 

John smiled and bit Sams neck. Almost hard enough to draw blood and Sammy whimpered. He pulled back and gripped Sammys cock, starting to slowly jerk him off, sound in place. Sam gasped and arched off the bed. 

“F-fuck daddy!” 

John would chastise him for his language later but right now Sam was so pretty John had to use his other free hand to grip the base of his cock so he wouldn’t come right then. Sammy was so much smaller than John and was bound by both wrists and both ankles, spread eagle. Head pushed hard into the pillows, back not touching the motel bed, lust blown eyes squeezed shut and face contorted in pleasure. 

John smiled predatorily and sped his hand up.

“Daddy! Take it out, need to come, please oh god please!” John twitched a little at Sam pretty much telling him to stop but Sam had his safe word if he needed to use it and John and Dean had one too in case anything got too much for either of them. So John knew Sam didn’t really want him to stop. 

Dean was sitting on his feet, transfixed by what was happening in front of him. His cock was flush against his stomach and freely leaking precome. John slowed down and calmed Sam. 

“Shh baby, not yet, we’re just getting started baby, wouldn’t want you to come right now.” 

Sam let out a pitiful noise and stuck his bottom lip out. John smirked to himself, his youngest was gonna be such a bossy bottom. 

“Dean give me the lube.” John ordered and Dean took a second to pry his eyes away from Sam. Dean scrambled after seeing the look on his fathers face. Eyes nearly black from lust. 

Dean passed him the lube and asked John, “Can I touch him daddy?” 

John nodded.

“Stomach up only.” 

Dean was disappointed but would take what he could get. John lubed up his fingers and rubbed some around the outside of Sammy’s hole, making teasing circles. Dean on the other hand started at Sam’s bellybutton and licked up, landing on one nipple and suckling lightly at first and then gently biting down.

“Hhhoo Dean!” Sammy whimpered and so Dean bit down harder and pulled back a little, taking Sams nipple with him. He quickly moved on the the next one as John inserted the first finger into Sammys tight asshole. Sam took a quick intake of breath and held it for a second, waiting for the sting to pass. Dean focused on Sam’s other nipple starting slowly again and then quickly moving to biting. John inserted a second finger and Sammy couldn’t stop the noises coming from his mouth. Dean moved up to kiss him and played with his nipples with his fingers. Pinching and squeezing them, ensuring he would feel it later on. John started to scissor Sam open and Dean caught his moan in his mouth. Taking the opportunity to shove his tongue in.

“Sammy” Johns voice sounded like it was far away and Dean leaned back and looked at John with Sam. 

“Y-yeah daddy?” He managed. 

“Do you wanna try something new for Daddy? It would make me so happy.” Sam nodded slowly, both turned on and scared of how low his dads voice had gotten. “Daddy wants you to try and take my fist, how does that sound?” Dean gaped and Sam squeaked. 

“Wh-what?” Sam said weakly.

“I want to see if you can take Daddys whole fist. It will feel so good baby.” 

Dean didn’t think his cock could get any harder but the thought of Sammy impaled on his dad’s fist was so hot it nearly made him blow his load. Sammy didn’t reply to his dad, just looked at his fist and then down at the two fingers currently inside him, he’d never had more than 3 fingers in his ass before. He looked back up to his dad and to his surprise he nodded yes. Dean hadn’t shut his mouth yet and was looking absolutely stunned. John also looked stunned, but proud.

His little boy would do anything to please him. 

He kept fucking sammy with two fingers for a few minutes before adding a 3rd and making sure he kept scissoring him to get him open and ready for the fourth. 

“Ok baby boy I’m gonna add a fourth one now ok? Are you ready?” 

Sam whimpered and John added more lube, he slowly added the fourth finger, the most sammy had ever had. He gave him a minute to adjust and started moving. Sam was mewling and John nodded at Dean. Dean got on top of Sam again and kept him occupied with kissing. 

John lubed up his thumb and got it ready to put in.

“Ok last one sammy,” he whispered and rubbed his thigh. Sammy nodded and squeezed his eyes shut. Dean nuzzled Sams neck and told him how good he was doing. John popped his thumb in and bit back a groan. God sam was so tight. He moved his fingers around inside, finding Sam’s prostate and rubbing. Sam’s eyes shot open when his dad started moving all his fingers apart.

“Daddy…” Sam managed, eyes rolling back in his head. John lubed up the rest of his hand down to his wrist and held Sam down by putting a hand on his stomach. He slowly pushed in and Sam screamed out.

“Sammy?!” John stopped moving and waited for a response. 

“’S okay. I’m okay.” He breathed out. 

John waited until Sam’s ragged breathing regulated before pushing any further.

“Daddy don’t stop now please. Need more. Need it all.” 

Sam tried to push his hips down but was unable due to John’s hand still on his stomach. Sam was so eager and it was everything for John. He pushed in a little further and made sure there was no resistance from sam. When he got none he started to pump his fist in and out, slowly at first and then gaining a little speed.

Dean had moved off sam so he could watch. Sam looked like he was being exorcised, eyes rolling back, making inhumane noises, thrashing and crying. 

“Yes GOD YES!” 

Dean couldn’t look away and John had never been so turned on. He took his free hand and grabbed the sound, still sitting in Sam’s dick. He slowly pulled it out and then pushed it back in. Sam was drooling and thrusting his hips down, trying to get his daddys fist in deeper. 

“Please let me come daddy, take that thing out and let me come on your fist. Feels -Fuck!- feels so good daddy PLEASE!” 

John lifted the sound out all the way and leaned up near Sammy’s face. 

“Come for daddy Sammy. Come for me RIGHT NOW you little slut.” Sam screamed, a high pitched scream that John was sure would gain them complaints from neighboring rooms. He came and shot stream after stream of white hot come up his chest, and even up to his nose. 

Dean came right after, without a hand on him. The mere sight of Sammy completely over taken by pleasure was enough. He gasped and shot all over the sheets. John fist fucked Sam through his orgasm, not looking away for a second. Sam shivered as he came down from his orgasm and John slowly removed his fist. 

“Ohhh d-daddy. D-dean.” He gasped out still shaking. 

Dean was still frozen in place but John inched up Sammy’s body kissing him until he reached his face. 

“Sammy you did so good baby boy, daddy is so proud.” He scooped Sam into his arms and held and rocked him. “Dean pass us a blanket would ya?” 

Dean nodded, still shaken by everything he had witnessed. He laid the blanket on top of Sam who was still shaking.

“Are you ok Sam?” John asked, concern taking over. Sam nodded and smiled softly. He shifted his leg and felt that John was still hard. 

“Daddy?” Sam asked and John shook his head. 

“it’s ok Sammy, I’ll take care of it later.” John smiled down at him, beaming. His boy did so good. 

Sam let one of his hands drop to his daddy’s hard cock and started stroking. 

“You know,” Sam started “I’m feeling pretty empty without your fist in me. Wanna feel your hot come inside me.” He moaned out adding a “please daddy” to seal the deal. 

John shivered and moved Sam off his lap and onto his knees. 

Sam was right, John spread his cheeks and his hole was fluttering around the emptiness. John’s whole body lit up and he knew he should be gentle with sam, the kid had just been fisted for god’s sake but the little gasps his boy was making was making it hard to think straight. John quickly lubed up his cock, noting they were going to need more because this was definitely going to happen again. 

He grabbed Sam’s hips and sunk in in one thrust.

He gave him no time to adjust, picking up a quick and brutal pace that had Sam gasping for breath. Sam was hard again and his thighs were shaking. John reached around Sam to stroke his cock. Neither of them would last long. Sammy was letting out delicious little noises and Dean was up on one elbow lazily stroking himself. 

John bit his lip, oh to be young again, these boys would be the death of him. 

Sam was pushing himself back to meet John’s thrusts and gasping out “daddy” like a prayer. 

Dean piped up from the other bed and nonchalantly stated “Maybe next time Sammy can take us both daddy?” 

That was all it took for John to lose it. He stilled and gripped Sam’s hips so hard they would leave bruises, moaning into Sams ear. The feeling of being filled with come kicked sam over the edge and he came again. Dean followed a minute later and the three of them collapsed. 

Once Dean caught his breath he got up and grabbed a warm wet rag to clean everyone up with. 

“Man I wish we would have filmed that. That was hotter than any porn I’ve ever watched.” He finished cleaning himself up and tossed the rag to John who was laughing. Dean followed the finger John had pointed out and saw a blinking camcorder light peeking out from the closet.


End file.
